


Loving Moments

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Christmas Presents, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Mikey gives Raph an early Christmas present





	

Every family had their own traditions when it came to Christmas and the Hamato family was no exception. Don liked to try tricking his brothers into revealing what they had gotten for him. Leo liked sneaking around to try and catch his brothers as they were wrapping his gifts. Mikey enjoyed shaking boxes to try and guess what was inside. Raph would sneak around on Christmas Eve to peak into his stocking to see what was inside.

Each of the turtles knew the habits of all of the others and knew how to make sure everything remained a secret until Christmas morning. That was unless they wanted to leave a secret with the intention of it being found.

That was all Raph could think of having happened when he reached into his stocking and pulled out a note. At first glance he could immediately tell that the note was written in Mikey’s distinct handwriting. Unable to resist temptation Raph let his eyes dance across the note taking in each and every word.

 

_Merry Christmas Raphie. I know that you like to sneak a look at your gifts so I decided to give you an early present. Come up to my room if you want it.  
Michelangelo  
XOXOXO_

 

Raph barely had the control not to clench the note into a crumpled ball in his palm as his mind raced with thoughts of what it could be that Mikey could have waiting for him. Knowing there was only one way to find out Raph headed to the stairs and took them two at a time until he was at the top and rushing into the bedroom of his sea green lover.

He had barely taken one step into the bedroom when his eyes rested on the erotic sight resting on the bed in front of him. On the bed Mikey crouched on his elbows and knees with his back to the door. To complete the picture that was quickly sending blood rushing down to his lower anatomy was a bright red bow tied around the base of Mikey’s tail.

“Are you just going to stand there looking at your present or are you going to come in and play with it. I’m all prepped and ready to go if you were wondering,” Mikey teased as he looked alluringly over his shoulder.

Raph needed no more prompting and was across the room in the span of a heartbeat. Quickly he clambered up onto the bed and reverently untied the bow from around Mikey’s tail so that he could get to the ring of muscles underneath. As he did so he made sure to gently drag the material over Mikey’s rump causing a shiver to travel through the smaller turtle.

With nothing standing in his way Raph wasted no more time and let himself drop down and immediately pushed himself into the warm and waiting body. Twin churrs echoed around the room as Raph set a slow and steady pace with the intention of stoking the fires between them into a blazing inferno.

As much as they both loved this position of Raph taking Mikey from behind because it allowed Raph to thrust deeper, there was one drawback that Raph didn’t care for. In this position he couldn’t look directly into Mikey’s eyes as they made love and he missed that connection.

Deciding to try and do something about it Raph slid his hands under Mikey’s plastron and in one swift movement pulled the smaller turtle up until they were both resting on their knees, shell to plastron. From this position Raph could only accomplish shallow thrusts but neither of them minded as it still brought them pleasure and meant it was more likely to last for longer.

There was one more benefit to the change. While one emerald green hand softly rubbed up and down Mikey’s plastron, Raph’s other hand reached up and gently caressed Mikey’s chin, tipping it to the side until their eyes could meet for a moment before their lips came together. They loved sharing moments like this together and would spend the rest of their lives doing just so, using any and every excuse they could get their hands on.


End file.
